Godric III of Hulstria
His Imperial Majesty Archduke Godric, Crown Prince of Hulstria, Hereditary Prince of Tirgith (b. October 9th, 2990, Fliederbrunn Palace, Kien, Greater Hulstria) is the heir to the Hulstrian and Trigunian thrones; the Crown Prince is the first child and son of Leopold I of Hulstria and Princess Anna Svatý-Poděbrad of Deltaria. Archduke Godric is first in of succession to the Hulstrian and Trigunian thrones; the Crown Prince is the older brother to Archduchess Stephanie of Hulstria and Archduke Klemens of Hulstria. Godric is a descendant of the old Duke of Alazinder line, a Deltarian noble title; Godric's mother is the sister to the current Duke of Alazinder and pretender to throne of Deltaria as Czar. Godric's paternal grandparents are Rainer V of Hulstria and Rosaline, Countess of Liore and his maternal grandparents are Anatoliy, Duke of Alazinder, and Alexi, Countess of Anzhelina. The Crown Prince is cousins with the reigning Archduke of Vorona, Philip II, and monarch Reinhard I of Luthori, including Alexander, Crown Prince of Rutania through Archduke Godric's great maternal aunt Archduchess Aleksandra. Early Life His Imperial Majesty Archduke Godric of Hulstria, Prince of Tirgith was born on October 9th, 2990 to Leopold, Crown Prince of Hulstria, and Princess Anna Svatý-Poděbrad of Deltaria; their first child, the Archduke was given his primary name after Godric II of Hulstria, and was born at Schloss Fliederbrunn surrounded by family. Archduke Godric's paternal grandparents were Rainer V of Hulstria and Princess Rosaline, 1st Countess of Liore, and his maternal grandparents were Anatoli, Duke of Alazinder, and Zinoviya, Countess of Svekogorsk; Godric's maternal uncle was the Czar of Deltaria. The Archduke's paternal uncle, brother to Princess Rosaline, was Gustavus II of Luthori, however Gustavus II died five years before Archduke Godric's birth. Heir to the Thrones Archduke Godric became the new heir to the throne of Greater Hulstria and Trigunia, including to the Grand Duchy of Sisula in the newly restored Barmenia monarchy, following the death of his paternal grandfather Rainer V of Hulstria. The young Archduke was close to his paternal grandfather and the death had hurt the young Rothingren royal; Archduke Godric maintained his posture however during the large funeral proceedings held at the Hulstrian National Cathedral. The Archduke's paternal grandfather reigned for nearly a quarter of a century, passing away in the year 3000, Terra's start of a new millennium; Godric's father became the new Kaiser of Hulstria and was formally coronated shortly after the funeral. Archduke Godric was given the title of His Imperial Majesty Crown Prince of Hulstria and His Royal Northern Highness Hereditary Prince of Tirgith during the same coronation ceremonies at the young age of ten. The Crown Prince's age became a national security issue for the Imperial Guard, the Kaiser's personal protection force; the Imperial Guard closely protected the young Crown Prince and there was always a unit attached to the young child throughout his later childhood and early teen years. The Crown Prince remained mostly in Greater Hulstria, his home country, during most of his life but had gone back and forth to nations such as Luthori and Vorona where relatives had been reigning as monarchs. Education & Military Career Ancestry Titles & Styles Category:Hulstrian Monarchy Category:Trigunian Monarchy